vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Hundred Callers
"We attempted to get 100 callers in a single episode! I forget why we did this. I remember that I fucked up the structure of this whole shebang. But Phil rocked it hard and it was a fun one anyway. With Applejackzzzzz! The second appearance of future music booker Zane Van Dusen! I LOVE watching the dancing during this episode. As the show's audience has gotten bigger that's become something that has slipped! We also wrapped up the weight loss challenge this episode!" - Chris, from the YouTube description Synopsis Chris admits that this bit is mathematically impossible, but states his determination to take 100 calls over the course of the hour. Although Chris tries his best to power through the calls, technical difficulties and The LLC's intentional musical interludes slow down the process. While attempting to reach the goal, the panel discusses the results of the Weight Loss Challenge (which began during The Physical Fitness Episode.) Out of the five entrants -- Jesse, Dru, Bethany, Murf, and Shannon -- only Shannon took it to the extreme, going so far as to challenge people to kickbox with her in the Union Square Holiday Market. However, Dru is the winner of the Weight Loss Challenge. Chris only gets to 54 calls; he ends the show in his underwear leading a sing-along of The Ramones' "Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight), as performed by The LLC. After the show, Chris plugs The Spirit of Gethard. Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Take A Call Now vs. Take A Call Later: Take A Call Later ** Hitler vs. Hand Sanitizer: Hand Sanitizer ** (Who Is Crazier) Bethany Hall vs. Murf: Bethany Hall ** Snuffleupagus vs. George Stephanopoulos: George Stephanopoulos ** New York Film Academy vs. Bell's Palsy: Bell's Palsy ** New York Film Academy vs. Getting Kicked In The Dick: Getting Kicked In The Dick ** New York Film Academy vs. Watching Your Dog Get Hit By A Car: Watching Your Dog Get Hit By A Car Appearances Cast * Chris Gethard * Bethany Hall * Murf Meyer * Shannon O'Neill * Random Andrew * Dave Bluvband (as the Human Fish) Characters * Bananaman Callers * Don Fanelli (as Ger Stevens) * Jackie Jennings * Connor from NJ * Alyssa: Afraid she got a Holocaust survivor sick. * Daniel: Human Fish question. * Bobby from NY: Wants to see Don Fanelli, but hangs up when he learns that Don's not there. * Gabe: Human Fish question. * Connor Ratliff: Wishes everyone a happy holidays. * Andres from MA: Says Chris is awesome after a massive technical difficulty. * Random Andrew's Mom: Reminds Random Andrew about his keys. * Karen: Talks about being home in Texas. * Sophie: Human Fish question. * Amy: Happy holidays. * Naomi: Happy Hanukkah from her brother. * Andy from MN: Going good. * Walter: Moved to Miami. * Andy: Compliments panel, talks about NY Film Academy. * Mike: Apologizes for his comments from last week, but still wants to shave the Human Fish. * Don Fanelli (as Don Fanelli): Tells Chris to hurry up. * Steve from MA: Happy Holidays * Joe from OH: Says hi to some of the panelists. * Curtis * Chris from NY: What number are they on? * John Zachary Townsend: Fights with his brother. * Michael Kayne: 100th caller from the future. * Andre: Ratliff 2012 * Iaqua: From San Diego. * Dan: Fan of Patrick Cassels. * Santa Claus: Naughty list. * Frank: You did it! * Chilli: 125th caller. * Matt: Compliments Chris and Random Jean. * Curtis: Keep going! * Candice: Joe Evans * Matt from NJ: Predicts the kind of underwear Chris is wearing. * Jeremy: Keep going! * Ted: Shark. * Beverly: Bug. * Steve: Keep going! * Jordan: Compliments Applejackzzzzz. * Lauren: Hi and bye. Guests * Phil Jackson: Performs "Wait A Second". * Random Jean * Patrick Cassels * Jesse Lee * Dru Johnston Studio audience Random Jean, who was sitting in the audience, joins the panel. Production Crew * Executive Producers ** J.D. Amato ** Chris Gethard ** Dru Johnston ** Noah Forman * Live Broadcast Producer ** Keith Bethea * Audience Directors ** Rob Malone ** Andrew "Hot Dog" Parrish ** Keith Haskel * Floor Manager ** Andrew Flynn Soltys * Lead Camera ** Emma Noble * Other Crew ** Patrick Cotnoir ** Jon Hess ** Rachel Pegram * MNN Supervisors ** Rich Speziale ** Jeanette Santiago Music The LLC * 100 Calls In 60 Minutes Applejackzzzzz * ''Stay Up ''(17:10) * ''Faking Sick Greater Than School ''(45:16) Gallery Quotes * '''Chris: '''If you're from New Jersey, why do you have a Southern accent? * '''Chris: '''Did the phones break on the One Hundred Calls night? ...This is Patrick Cotnoir's fault. * '''Chris: '''Dru, you're just standing there eating candy. You're one of the guys who helps run this show! Should you be figuring out what's going on the phones? '''Dru: '''No, I'm gonna eat this candy. * '''Chris: '''If anyone knows where Random Andrew lives, his door's unlocked! '''Murf: '''And his mom's awake! * '''Shannon (from the video): '''Even if we all fight each other, we can teach each other to fight better. And then by the end, we'll all be great fighters, and every fight we have will be worth it. We learn from each other how to fight better, how to hurt each other more precisely. I think that's what the world needs. Notes This is the first episode to incorporate Skype calling, a feature which would become a staple of the show later on in the MNN run and during the Fusion seasons. This is future music booker Zane Van Dusen's second appearance on the show. His first on-screen appearance was The Physical Fitness Episode with The Toys And Tiny Instruments. This is Random Jean's first on-screen appearance since Goodbye Random Jean, when she had traveled out to California. This is the first time Andres from Massachusetts would appear on the show, despite trying to call in a few episodes earlier in the series. This episode marks the first time that two Randoms speak to each other on the panel. References Where Can I Find This Episode?